Une nouvelle prophétie
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Un soir d'été, Hermione se retrouve projetée au cœur de la forêt des Clans... et transformée en chat. Elle intègre le Clan du Tonnerre, apprend à y vivre et s'y fait des amis. Mais arrivera-t-elle à retourner chez elle un jour ? Et si sa destinée était liée à cette étrange prophétie que l'on refuse de lui révéler ? Et si elle devait rester un chat à tout jamais ?...


**Note d'auteur : J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Découverte d'un autre monde" organisé par LostInTheSun sur HPF. Le but du concours était d'envoyer un personnage d'HP dans un autre univers, donc d'écrire un crossover. Le but était aussi de faire découvrir cet univers aux autres participants du concours, et leur donner envie de s'y intéresser ! J'ai choisi l'univers des livres _La Guerre des Clans_ , qui est un de mes fandoms favoris et que je maîtrise assez bien pour le mêler à l'univers d'HP.**

 **Ce texte est mon premier vrai crossover (celui avec la Petite Sirène n'était pas très travaillé), et j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire ! Le titre est volontairement un peu cliché, il est dans l'esprit de ceux des livres^^**

 **Un grand merci à Eve et Saam pour leurs corrections ! :D**

 **Dans l'univers de _La_ _Guerre des Clans_ , cet OS se déroule environs 6 mois avant _Retour à l'état sauvage_ , le premier livre du premier cycle. J'ai écrit ce texte bien avant la publication de _La Prophétie d'Etoile Bleue_ , ce qui fait que mon texte contredit pour certains personnages ce qui est révélé dans ce hors-série. Je n'ai inventé aucun personnage, mais j'étais par exemple convaincue que Cœur de Lion était plus jeune que Tornade Blanche, or j'ai appris en lisant le livre que c'était l'inverse, donc désolée pour les petites incohérences de ce genre :/**

 **Pour l'univers d'HP, ce texte se déroule pendant l'été entre la 5e et la 6e année d'HHR.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Debout devant son bureau sur lequel trônait son chaudron, Hermione poussa un long soupir avant de prendre un livre dans la pile à côté d'elle. Elle regrettait qu'on n'apprenne pas aux élèves à fabriquer une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve en cinquième année, elle avait été obligée d'acheter un livre de potions qui préparait aux ASPIC pour en avoir la composition. Trouver les ingrédients n'avait pas été compliqué, c'était une décoction très souvent demandée aux apothicaires, ils les possédaient tous.

Elle ouvrit le livre face à elle, vérifiant que tout ce dont elle avait besoin était correctement ordonné à côté de son chaudron. Elle détestait avoir des insomnies, c'était souvent ce qui arrivait quand elle partait en vacances chez sa grand-tante, dans ce petit village du Wiltshire. Pourtant l'endroit était paradisiaque : silencieux – excepté la scierie qui faisait parfois un raffut d'enfer –, en bordure d'une forêt, peuplé d'habitants charmants… Mais rien à faire, les grincements de la vieille maison lui rappelaient ceux des vieux escaliers de Poudlard, elle avait toujours peur de voir un fantôme surgir dans sa chambre, la saluer amicalement et traverser le mur l'air de rien.

Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre et aperçut une silhouette qui se coulait entre deux buissons. Elle sourit en reconnaissant Pattenrond. Elle le suivit un peu du regard et le vit franchir la petite clôture et se diriger vers la forêt. Elle le connaissait, il prenait un air nonchalant, laissant croire à tout le monde qu'il allait s'y aventurer sans problème mais ne dépassait jamais l'orée. Un buisson s'agita soudain et un autre chat en sortit, beaucoup plus svelte et doté d'un pelage sombre auquel la lune donnait des reflets argentés. Hermione sourit à nouveau en songeant que son chat avait des rendez-vous galants, désormais.

Elle reporta son attention sur sa potion et commença à la préparer. Elle était si concentrée que lorsqu'elle se tourna pour hacher finement les chrysopes, elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, Pattenrond se glisser dans la pièce, grimper sur son bureau, se pencher au dessus de la potion et la toucher de son museau. Elle ne vit pas l'onde argentée qui en troubla la surface et quand elle se retourna, elle sourit à son chat innocemment assis sur la table, la fixant de ses deux grands yeux jaunes pendant qu'elle versait les chrysopes dans le breuvage.

En revanche, elle vit parfaitement l'explosion silencieuse qui se produisit et l'épaisse fumée blanche qui envahit la pièce. Elle fit de grands gestes pour la dissiper mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour pouvoir respirer, elle sentit son esprit s'embrumer et perdit connaissance.

~oOo~

Hermione se réveilla avec un abominable mal de tête et se jura de préparer cette potion plus scrupuleusement la prochaine fois. Elle avait dû faire une erreur dans les dosages, en tout cas cela l'avait littéralement assommée. Elle grimaça, ayant la désagréable impression d'avoir des hippogriffes enragés dans le crâne ne demandant qu'à sortir. Mais alors qu'elle allait se redresser, une réalité s'imposa à elle : ce n'était pas le plancher de sa chambre. On aurait plutôt dit… un tapis d'aiguilles de pin. Elle ouvrit les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour clarifier sa vision.

 _Je rêve…_ pensa-t-elle ébahie en regardant autour d'elle.

Visiblement, elle était au cœur d'une pinède. Son cœur s'accéléra et se mit à réfléchir pour comprendre. Elle se souvenait d'une fumée blanche, très épaisse. Elle avait voulu ouvrir la fenêtre mais après… plus rien. S'était-elle vraiment endormie ? Elle commençait à en douter. Le soleil était déjà haut… En regardant autour d'elle, elle tenta de se lever, sans succès. Elle retomba lamentablement. Le cerveau en ébullition, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous l'angoisse. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qui s'était produit : elle n'était plus humaine. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains… et poussa un hurlement. Ce n'étaient plus des mains mais… des pattes ? En quel animal s'était-elle métamorphosée ? Sa panique s'intensifia lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'affolement l'empêchait de vraiment réfléchir. Le sang lui battait les tempes. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Où était-elle ?

Elle eut le réflexe de regarder autour d'elle pour chercher sa baguette, mais ne la trouva nulle part. Sa baguette ! On lui avait pris sa baguette, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre ! Son cœur battait la chamade, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. C'était impossible… Rien dans ses livres ne lui avait laissé penser qu'une chose pareille pouvait se produire ! Les métamorphoses humaines étaient possibles, mais on ne les abordait qu'en sixième année. Oh bien sûr, elle avait déjà lu tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le sujet, et espérait être capable de les maîtriser assez vite, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu se transformer elle-même…

— Bienvenue Hermione, fit une voix près d'elle.

Elle sursauta et fit volteface. Une personne l'avait reconnue, on allait pouvoir l'aider. Un membre de l'Ordre ? Pourtant cette voix lui était inconnue. Elle prit enfin conscience qu'elle avait quatre pattes et se campa le mieux qu'elle put grâce à elles. Elle avait une certaine stabilité, c'était très différent de sa forme humaine. Elle se sentait minuscule… Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui avait parlé mais ne vit rien. Ah si, il y avait ce chat que Pattenrond était allé voir plus tôt. Elle se demanda s'il la prenait pour du gibier et réfléchit au meilleur moyen de s'enfuir d'ici pour lui échapper.

— Qui a parlé ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

— Moi, reprit la voix.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Toujours ce chat, mais aucun humain en vue. Pourtant elle aurait juré que… Et si… Non, c'était impossible, les chats ne parlaient pas. Sinon Pattenrond lui aurait fait savoir depuis longtemps qu'il préférait le saumon frais aux croquettes qu'elle lui donnait.

— Montrez-vous, répliqua Hermione en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le chat.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul en le voyant se lever gracieusement et marcher vers elle.

— Ne m'approche pas ! cria Hermione. Va-t-en, je cherche de l'aide, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi !

Le chat s'assit et pencha la tête sur le côté. Hermione le regarda et eut l'étrange sensation qu'il souriait. Mais les chats ne souriaient pas, c'était bien connu. Ou seulement dans les contes. Et dans ce cas, ils avaient aussi le pouvoir de disparaître, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de celui-ci.

— C'est moi qui ai parlé Hermione. Je suis un chat comme toi. Je t'attendais.

Pas de doute à présent, c'était bien ce chat qui avait parlé. D'ailleurs au timbre de sa voix, c'était une femelle. C'était étrange… c'était une voix douce, pleine de sagesse, apaisante. Hermione se détendit. Elle ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal. Et elle l'avait éclairée sur sa nouvelle forme. Un chat ? Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais à vrai dire cette métamorphose complète lui plaisait davantage que sa semi-transformation lors de l'épisode du Polynectar en deuxième année.

— Je m'appelle Étoile Bleue, je suis le chef du Clan du Tonnerre.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce nom lui allait à merveille. Son pelage était d'un gris tirant sur le bleu, son museau argenté, sans doute blanchi par l'âge et elle avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur les oreilles, les épaules et les pattes. Malgré tout, elle dégageait une grande sérénité qui gagna aussitôt Hermione. Sa soif de savoir reprit le pas sur la peur et elle se détendit.

— Le Clan du Tonnerre ? demanda-t-elle.

— Nous sommes quatre clans de chats à vivre ici. Le Clan du Tonnerre, le mien, vit dans la forêt, tout comme le Clan de la Rivière qui possède cependant le torrent pour pêcher.

— Pêcher ? la coupa Hermione. Les chats détestent l'eau !

Étoile Bleue remua les moustaches, comme si elle riait.

— La plupart oui, mais les chats du Clan de la Rivière en ont fait leur alliée depuis bien longtemps, ils ont appris à nager et à pêcher le poisson. Le Clan du Vent vit sur les hauts plateaux, là où l'herbe est rase et où le lapin abonde. Le Clan de l'Ombre enfin vit au-delà du Chemin du Tonnerre, au milieu de pins et de marécages.

Hermione hocha la tête – la sensation des moustaches au bout de son museau était très bizarre.

— Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

— Tu n'as pas été envoyée ici par hasard. J'ai demandé l'aide de Pattenrond qui a servi de messager du Clan des Étoiles.

— Le Clan des Étoiles ? répéta Hermione. Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'y avait que quatre clans dans cette forêt…

— C'est le cas. Le Clan des Étoiles est celui que rejoignent les guerriers défunts. Ils chassent sur la Toison Argentée, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le ciel.

Hermione comprit enfin. Étoile Bleue croyait que la Voie Lactée était l'endroit où reposaient les chats décédés. C'était une jolie histoire, malheureusement totalement inventée, puisqu'elle avait appris en cours d'Astronomie cette année que la Voie Lactée était la galaxie dans laquelle se trouvait leur système solaire. Mais elle laissa la chatte poursuivre, intéressée par ces légendes et par l'explication de son arrivée ici.

— Nous avons reçu une prophétie du Clan des Étoiles, reprit Étoile Bleue. Je ne peux pas encore te la répéter, mais à force de signes, nous avons compris qu'il s'agissait de toi, jeune Bipède, maîtresse d'un chat roux aux yeux jaunes. Suis-moi.

Étoile Bleue se leva et commença à marcher vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Hermione se figea et s'exclama :

— Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser comme ça ! Mes parents vont s'inquiéter en ne me voyant pas revenir… Rendez-moi ma forme humaine, s'il vous plaît.

Étoile Bleue se rassit et la considéra de ses yeux bleus perçants. Hermione avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Dumbledore la scrutant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle se sentit intimidée.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répondit la chatte grise. Tu es toujours présente dans ton nid de Bipèdes. Tu t'es déjà transformée en chat par le passé, je me trompe ?

— Pas entièrement, répondit Hermione. C'était une erreur, en fait, la transformation a été un peu ratée d'ailleurs…

— Lorsque tu as retrouvé forme de Bipède, ta part de chat n'a pas complètement disparu et c'est elle qui se trouve ici, en face de moi.

— Vous devez faire erreur, on ne peut pas se dédoubler, rétorqua Hermione. Non, c'est impossible, on ne peut pas être deux personnes, et quand Mrs Pomfresh m'a guérie je n'ai gardé aucune trace de ma forme de chat. Les lois de la magie sont très complexes vous comprenez, on ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut.

Étoile Bleue lui adressa un regard énigmatique et se contenta de répondre :

— Ici tu n'es plus dans ton monde, les lois sont différentes. Le Clan des Étoiles a des pouvoirs que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Suis-moi à présent.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione se sentit obligée d'obéir. Elle pria Merlin pour qu'Étoile Bleue ait raison et se mit en route derrière elle. Bien vite elle se rendit compte que coordonner quatre pattes lorsqu'on avait été habitué à marcher sur deux jambes était assez complexe. Elle trébucha bien souvent, ses griffes se prirent dans des feuilles mortes et elle dut secouer vigoureusement ses pattes pour les déloger. Étoile Bleue la regardait faire sans jamais lui venir en aide. Hermione lui était reconnaissante de ne faire aucune remarque sur sa gaucherie.

Tout en continuant de marcher, elle fit l'expérience de sa nouvelle ouïe. Le moindre bruissement dans les herbes lui faisait tourner la tête, elle entendait des froissements de plumes dans les arbres, de minuscules coups sourds lorsqu'elle passait près d'une souche d'arbre qu'elle ne tarda pas à assimiler à des battements de cœur, sûrement ceux d'une souris ou d'un écureuil. Sa vision était incroyablement nette, alors que depuis qu'elle faisait ses études à Poudlard sa vue avait beaucoup baissé, notamment en raison de l'éclairage médiocre dont elle disposait pour faire ses devoirs. Elle distinguait le moindre brin d'herbe en mouvement, la moindre petite feuille sur une branche située plusieurs mètres au dessus d'elle.

Elle entendit un craquement à sa droite et se figea, scrutant les buissons. Elle ne tarda pas à voir un petit animal en sortir, un mulot sans doute. Elle se fit la plus silencieuse possible en pivotant vers lui et se ramassa sur elle-même. Imitant Pattenrond lorsqu'elle l'avait vu chasser Croutard en troisième année, elle avança une patte, puis une autre. Lorsqu'elle se jugea assez proche, elle sollicita ses cuisses – enfin, ce qu'elle pouvait appeler ainsi autrefois – et bondit. Malheureusement elle trébucha, retomba lourdement sur les feuilles, fit un roulé-boulé et finit sa course contre une souche, sonnée. Le mulot s'était enfui sans demander son reste, évidemment.

— Tu as beaucoup à apprendre, lui dit Étoile Bleue.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, répondit Hermione en se redressant difficilement. Je l'ai vu et… j'ai eu envie de le chasser. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu le manger, je ne peux pas manger de viande crue !

Étoile Bleue la regarda perplexe avant de répliquer d'une voix égale :

— Ton instinct refait surface, c'est normal. Tu es un chat désormais. Lorsque tu goûteras à ton premier gibier, tu comprendras.

Hermione soupira et se remit en route. Elle trébuchait déjà moins, mais avait le sentiment que sa démarche était lourde et pataude. Elle se demanda soudain combien de chats comptait un clan. Cinq ? Dix ? Cent ? Étoile Bleue disait être le chef, il y avait donc une hiérarchie ou avait-elle un pouvoir absolu ? Y avait-il la peine de mort chez les chats ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et elle hâta le pas du mieux qu'elle put pour y avoir des réponses le plus vite possible.

Son odorat était également devenu beaucoup plus puissant. Toutes les senteurs qu'elle captait lui donnaient le tournis. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom sur chacune d'elles même si elle parvenait à distinguer les odeurs de gibier de celles de plantes. A mesure qu'elles marchaient, des fragrances se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. On aurait dit une multitude d'êtres aux effluves à la fois différents et indivisibles.

— Ce que tu sens, ce sont les chats du Clan du Tonnerre, lui dit soudain Étoile Bleue. Nous approchons du camp.

Hermione suivit Étoile Bleue le long d'une petite pente rocailleuse. Arrivée au fond du ravin, elle se glissa sous un petit tunnel d'ajoncs. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en découvrant la clairière dans laquelle elle avait débouché. Plusieurs chats se reposaient aux timides rayons du soleil de l'aube, dévoraient une pièce de gibier, faisaient des allers-retours entre certains buissons.

— Voici le camp du Clan du Tonnerre, lui dit Étoile Bleue en s'asseyant près d'elle – Hermione remarqua qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande qu'elle. Il est composé de guerriers, d'anciens et d'apprentis. Un chaton devient apprenti lorsqu'il atteint l'âge de six lunes.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de précisions pour comprendre qu'une lune équivalait à un mois.

— Ici se situe la pouponnière, reprit Étoile Bleue en désignant une tanière à leur droite d'un mouvement de la queue. C'est là que les reines s'installent lorsqu'elles mettent bas et elles y restent jusqu'à ce que leurs chatons deviennent des apprentis. A côté, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un autre repaire plus proche, c'est la tanière des apprentis. Ils y dorment jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des guerriers. Là, ils vont vivre dans l'antre des guerriers, là-bas, dit-elle en lui montrant une autre tanière, après la pouponnière. Et lorsqu'un guerrier est trop vieux ou qu'il devient infirme après un accident ou une bataille, il rejoint le gîte des anciens, sous les arbres, à côté de l'antre des guerriers.

Hermione était admirative devant tant d'organisation. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une vie en communauté soit possible entre des animaux.

— Nous avons aussi un guérisseur, reprit Étoile Bleue. Sa tanière se trouve juste à côté de celle des apprentis, mais on y accède par un petit tunnel. Les guérisseurs n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de petits. En échange ils communiquent avec le Clan des Étoiles et sont très respectés. Notre guérisseur se nomme Longues Moustaches, il a une apprentie du nom de Nuage de Feuille.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit Étoile Bleue qui se dirigeait vers un gros rocher trônant au centre de la clairière. La chatte grise lui fit signe de rester à terre tandis qu'elle grimpait au sommet du promontoire.

— Que tous ceux qui sont en âge de chasser s'approchent du Promontoire pour une assemblée du Clan ! clama-t-elle.

La clairière ne tarda pas à être envahis de félins, aux pelages étonnamment divers, bien loin du simple poil tigré des chats sauvages qu'elle connaissait. Elle prit conscience qu'elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait et se contorsionna pour s'examiner. Son pelage était brun, sans beaucoup d'originalité. Sa queue en revanche, brune également, était très fournie, on aurait dit celle d'un écureuil. Son poil était d'ailleurs ébouriffé et elle se retint de rire en se disant que cela ne lui changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

— Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouveau membre au sein du Clan, dit Étoile Bleue d'une voix forte pour couvrir les bavardages. Hermione vient de chez les Bipèdes et je lui ai proposé de rejoindre nos rangs.

— De chez les Bipèdes ? répéta une voix méprisante. C'est une chatte domestique ?

Hermione sentit que ce qualificatif sonnait comme la pire des insultes et se sentit vexée. Elle vit que le chat qui avait parlé était un mâle au pelage gris rayé de noir. Ses yeux étaient plissés, la scrutant avec dédain.

— Elle connaît encore mal nos coutumes et nos techniques de chasse, aussi vais-je désigner un guerrier aguerri pour lui servir de guide.

— Elle est bien trop âgée pour être apprentie ! renchérit une femelle au pelage crème moucheté. Pourquoi t'es-tu encombrée d'une chatte domestique ne sachant même pas chasser, Étoile Bleue ? Nous avons bien assez de bouches à nourrir comme cela !

— La saison des feuilles vertes nous offre du gibier en quantité, rétorqua la femelle grise. Et Hermione apprendra très vite, j'en suis certaine. Tornade Blanche ? Tu seras son mentor.

Un grand chat blanc fendit l'assemblée et s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui se sentit intimidée.

— A tes ordres, Étoile Bleue, répondit-il avec déférence.

Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil. Son pelage était si blanc que de loin elle aurait pu le prendre pour un Patronus. Elle sentit la tête lui tourner légèrement. Tout allait si vite… Étoile Bleue avait l'air décidé à lui faire intégrer le Clan. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu son mot à dire mais n'osait pas défier la chatte grise. Elle avait appris à se plier aux règlements, tant que ceux-ci n'étaient pas arbitraires. Elle avait le sentiment qu'ici, elle devait faire de même.

— Pour intégrer le Clan à part entière, il te faudra un nom de guerrière, reprit Étoile Bleue. Tu es trop âgée pour être une apprentie aussi n'auras-tu pas de nom d'apprentie, qui ont la caractéristique de commencer par « Nuage » suivi d'un qualificatif. Je vais réfléchir au nom que nous te donneront, la cérémonie aura lieu demain à midi. Je déclare cette assemblée terminé.

Elle descendit du Promontoire avec élégance. Hermione lui enviait sa souplesse, elle se trouvait si gauche et maladroite… Elle aperçut un chat de petite taille à la queue d'un roux flamboyant qui la suivit derrière le rocher.

— Sa tanière se trouve sous le Promontoire, lui dit Tornade Blanche, la faisant sursauter. Le chat que tu as vu la suivre est son lieutenant, Plume Rousse.

 _Il porte bien son nom_ , pensa Hermione.

Elle soupira, prise soudain d'une intense nostalgie. On lui avait fait quitter de force sa maison, ses parents… Les reverrait-elle jamais ? Et Ron ? Et Harry ? Les sorciers étaient en pleine guerre et elle était ici, au milieu de cette forêt. Elle l'avait deviné, c'était celle qui bordait le village où vivait sa tante. Il lui aurait suffi de la traverser pour y retourner… Et pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que sa place était ici, pour l'instant. Étoile Bleue ne le lui avait pas dit clairement, mais elle sentait qu'on avait besoin d'elle ici. Elle aurait bien aimé connaître la teneur de la prophétie cependant… Elle se sentit bizarrement flattée qu'une prophétie la concerne à son tour après s'être battue au Ministère pour que celle d'Harry ne revienne pas à Voldemort. La sienne serait-elle répertoriée dans les archives du Département des Mystères ?

— Tu dormiras dans la tanière des apprentis, lui dit Tornade Blanche. Nuage Fauve et Nuage Doré doivent être à peu près aussi âgés que toi, d'ailleurs ils ne tarderont pas à recevoir leurs baptêmes de guerriers. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir trop en marge au milieu de Nuage de Souris et Nuage d'Argent qui sont les plus jeunes. Tu as déjà visité le camp ?

— Étoile Bleue m'a montré les différentes tanières mais je ne les ai pas vraiment vues…

— Alors viens, répondit Tornade Blanche avec jovialité.

Il lui fit d'abord voir la tanière des apprentis. Elle était vide, étant donné que le jour était déjà haut. Elle repéra un petit coin où elle pourrait dormir la nuit venue. Il l'emmena ensuite dans la pouponnière. Lui-même n'y glissa que la tête. Trois reines s'y trouvaient. L'une d'elle, allaitant deux petits, les accueillit avec un regard avenant.

— Je te présente Plume de Rouge-gorge, Hermione, dit Tornade Blanche.

La chatte avait un pelage brun mais son poitrail était d'un beau roux.

— Ils sont magnifiques, souffla Hermione en désignant ses petits, un chaton noir et un autre brun foncé à taches noires.

Plume de Rouge-gorge la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Hermione regarda les deux autres reines. Elles n'avaient chacune qu'un petit. Un chaton déboula soudain dans la pouponnière. Il était bien plus grand que les autres, mais semblait tout de même être le fils de la chatte brune. Une portée antérieure, sans doute. Il adressa un regard dubitatif à Hermione avant d'entrer dans la pouponnière et de tourner sur lui-même, visiblement surexcité.

— C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui ! claironna-t-il.

Tornade Blanche fit signe à Hermione de s'en aller, tandis que Plume de Rouge-gorge le réprimandait sur le bruit qu'il faisait.

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione, amusée.

— Il va être nommé apprenti, à midi. Le baptême ne devrait pas tarder à avoir lieu, d'ailleurs. Nous allons finir le tour du camp avant l'appel d'Étoile Bleue.

Il lui montra ensuite l'antre des guerriers où dormaient quatre chats. Tornade Blanche lui expliqua qu'ils avaient participé à la patrouille de l'aube et avaient donc le droit de dormir un peu après pour reprendre des forces. Les quatre clans semblaient très rivaux, à ses dires. Chaque Clan défendait ses frontières et il n'était apparemment pas rare qu'une échauffourée ait lieu entre deux patrouilles dont l'une n'aurait pas respecté les frontières d'un autre territoire. Hermione espéra ne jamais avoir à se battre, elle en serait parfaitement incapable. Avec une baguette oui, mais à mains… enfin, à pattes nues, elle était certaine d'être vaincue en deux temps trois mouvements.

Il lui montra ensuite le gîte des anciens. Quatre chats s'y trouvaient. L'un d'eux dormait en ronflant bruyamment, deux autres faisaient leurs toilettes mutuelles tandis que le troisième faisait ses griffes sur le tronc d'un arbre.

— Tiens, c'est la petite nouvelle, fit une vieille chatte à la voix éraillée.

— C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce boucan ? grommela le vieux chat endormi. On pourrait dormir en paix ?

Tornade Blanche remua les moustaches avec amusement et entraîna Hermione plus loin. Ils traversèrent à nouveau le camp et s'arrêtèrent devant un tunnel de fougère.

— Ici se trouve l'antre de notre guérisseur. Si tu as la moindre blessure, si tu te sens mal, c'est lui que tu dois venir voir. Il te donnera les plantes pour te guérir.

Hermione se retint de faire remarquer qu'elle ne croyait pas à la médecine des plantes, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis, d'autant que Tornade Blanche lui était sympathique, elle ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos. Il la devança et entra dans le tunnel de fougère. Un peu sceptique, elle le suivit. Ils débouchèrent dans une petite clairière, bordée par un petit ruisseau. Un chat gris pâle se trouvait en son centre, des herbes dans la gueule, qu'il déposa sur le sol en les voyant arriver.

— La nouvelle est déjà malade ? Ça n'aurait pas trainé ! s'exclama-t-il. La vie dans la forêt n'est pas faite pour les chats domestiques, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise ? Nuage de Feuille !

Une petite chatte déboula dans la clairière et s'assit bien droite près du chat gris.

— C'est inutile, Longues Moustaches, fit Tornade Blanche. Je lui faisais simplement visiter. Bonjour Nuage de Feuille.

— Bonjour, répondit humblement la petite chatte en s'inclinant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique. De grands yeux ambrés, un pelage lustré écaille de tortue, une silhouette gracieuse… Elle eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant que les guérisseurs n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir de petits. Peut-être Nuage de Feuille changerait-elle de vocation plus tard. Tornade Blanche l'enjoignit à ressortir et à peine furent-ils dehors qu'Étoile Bleue appelait à une assemblée du Clan. Hermione suivit son mentor et s'assit à côté de lui. Un chat se posa près d'elle et la salua amicalement.

— Je m'appelle Nuage Fauve, lui dit-il. Et voici ma sœur, Nuage Doré, ajouta-t-il en désignant une jeune chatte roux pâle. Nous sommes les deux apprentis les plus âgés !

Il avait un pelage magnifique, presque doré. Il était plus fourni au niveau des épaules, donnant l'illusion qu'il possédait une crinière. Lorsqu'il aurait atteint sa taille adulte, il en imposerait, sans aucun doute. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle se considérait déjà comme l'une des leurs, respectant les chats plus âgés qu'elle et souhaitant sympathiser avec les plus jeunes. Finalement, ce n'était pas si différent de Poudlard… On respectait les mentors, équivalents des professeurs, et les apprentis n'étaient autres que les élèves. Le chef était comme le directeur et le lieutenant, eh bien c'était le directeur adjoint.

Petite Plume se tenait bien droit au pied du Promontoire, sa mère près de lui.

— Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour baptiser un nouveau novice. Approche-toi, Petite Plume.

Le chaton s'éloigna de sa mère et se rapprocha du rocher.

— Jusqu'au jour où il deviendra un guerrier, cet apprenti s'appellera Nuage de Plume. Éclair Noir, dit-elle alors que le chat gris rayé de noir qui avait traité Hermione de chatte domestique s'avançait, tu as été initié par Griffe de Tigre, il t'a appris à devenir un guerrier féroce, courageux et loyal. Je compte sur toi pour transmettre ces qualités à ton élève.

Éclair Noir s'avança et toucha le museau de Nuage de Plume. Aussitôt les apprentis clamèrent le nom de leur nouveau camarade et vinrent le féliciter, Nuage de Souris la première.

Peu après la cérémonie, Tornade Blanche proposa à Hermione d'accompagner Éclair Noir et Nuage de Plume pour découvrir les limites du territoire. Elle accepta avec enthousiasme. Ils sortirent du camp sans tarder et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Hermione essayait de capter les moindres senteurs, les moindres bruits. Avoir des sens si affutés, c'était un régal. Tornade Blanche lui appris à reconnaître l'odeur de l'écureuil, celle du merle et celle de la souris. Plus loin, il lui montra un vieux terrier de renard désaffecté, et l'encouragea à apprendre cette odeur par cœur, pour ne jamais risquer de se faire surprendre. Comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, Hermione écouta attentivement et s'efforça de retenir les moindres paroles de Tornade Blanche. Éclair Noir faisait de même avec son propre élève.

Elle aperçut soudain un rongeur, ressemblant à une souris et se ramassa sur elle-même. Essayant de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs et profitant du fait qu'elle était maintenant à l'aise sur ses quatre pattes, elle entreprit de s'en approcher. Mais elle posa malencontreusement sa patte sur une brindille qui craqua. Le rongeur dressa la tête, la vit et s'enfuit dans la direction opposé. Sans hésiter, elle s'élança pour le poursuivre. Courir sous cette forme était grisant, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir parcourir des kilomètres sans s'arrêter.

— Hermione ! cria une voix, la faisant s'arrêter net.

Elle fit volteface et vit Tornade Blanche s'avancer vers elle.

— Reviens, tu as franchi une frontière, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Elle s'ébroua pour enlever les feuilles accrochées à son pelage et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand elle fut percutée de plein fouet et heurta le sol, le souffle coupé. Elle sentit une douleur lancinante au niveau de l'épaule et se débattit pour échapper à son agresseur. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver au département des Mystères et la peur de ce souvenir s'empara d'elle. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, terrorisée, et ne bougea plus.

— Laisse-la, cervelle de souris ! s'exclama Tornade Blanche.

Le poids sur son dos disparut et elle redressa la tête. Un chat brun défiait Tornade Blanche du regard. Son museau était barré de nombreuses cicatrices et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs.

— Vous essayez d'envahir notre territoire et vous volez notre gibier ! cracha-t-il. Le Clan de l'Ombre ne tolère pas d'intrus sur ses terres !

Le fameux Clan de l'Ombre… Ce n'était pas ce chat qui le lui ferait apprécier en tout cas !

— C'est une apprentie, elle ne connaît pas encore les limites du territoire, répondit Tornade Blanche calmement. Elle ne pensait pas à mal, Museau Balafré.

Le dénommé Museau Balafré cracha furieusement, découvrant des crocs acérés.

— Une apprentie ? Elle a l'âge d'être guerrière ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

— Oh non, ce n'est pas le genre de Tornade Blanche de flatter les individus dans ton genre, railla Éclair Noir.

Museau Balafré lui jeta un regard meurtrier puis sans rien ajouter il tourna les talons et disparut dans les taillis. Hermione se releva et observa la griffure sur son épaule. Elle n'était pas profonde mais assez douloureuse.

Tornade Blanche adressa un signe de tête à Éclair Noir et enjoignit Hermione à le suivre jusqu'au camp. Il ne pipa mot de tout le trajet, visiblement tracassé. Arrivés au camp, il l'emmena voir Longues Moustaches. Ce dernier était occupé à la pouponnière où un chaton toussait, aussi ce fut Nuage de Feuille qui s'occupa d'elle.

— Je vais te mettre du jus de souci, pour éviter l'infection, et des toiles d'araignées pour arrêter les saignements, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Hermione se laissa faire, étonnée des compétences médicinales de ces chats. Elle était un peu déçue, à peine arrivée elle trouvait le moyen de s'attirer des ennuis. Nuage de Feuille lui conseilla de se reposer pour aider à la cicatrisation et l'autorisa à s'en aller. Une fois dans la clairière, Hermione rejoignit Tornade Blanche, penaude.

— Désolée d'avoir franchi la frontière, murmura-t-elle.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, lui répondit-il. Nous allons arrêter l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Tu as déjà goûté du gibier ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et il lui fit signe de la suivre d'un mouvement de la queue. Il la conduisit à une souche sur laquelle étaient entreposées plusieurs proies. Hermione trouva leur odeur plus qu'alléchante mais se demanda comment elle arriverait à en manger une. Tornade Blanche lui choisit un jeune lapin et le lui donna. Elle observa l'animal, perplexe, mais soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle dépeça le lapin, se débarrassa des os et en quelques minutes elle le dévora sans jamais éprouver le moindre dégoût. L'instinct avait du bon, au moins elle pouvait manger la même chose que tous les autres chats. Mieux, elle avait trouvé cela délicieux.

Durant le reste de la journée, elle se contenta de se promener dans le camp, d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les us et coutumes des clans et de faire un peu connaissance avec ceux qui lui apparaissaient les plus avenants. Nuage Fauve lui était très sympathique, il lui rappelait un peu Ron par certains côtés. Elle retourna dans la pouponnière pour voir Plume de Rouge-gorge et les deux autres reines. Étoile Bleue vint la voir lorsqu'elle se prélassait au soleil et lui demanda si elle se plaisait au sein du Clan. Hermione devait avouer que pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. On lui avait fait plutôt bon accueil, après tout, et elle avait rencontré des chats très sympathiques. Elle tenta d'apprendre de quoi retournait la prophétie mais Étoile Bleue demeura muette. Au fil de la conversation, Hermione apprit cependant que tous les chefs de clans avaient neuf vies – ce n'était donc pas une légende, ces chats à neuf vies – que le Clan des Étoiles leur offrait lorsqu'ils se rendaient à la Pierre de Lune pour obtenir leur nom de chef.

— Je m'appelais Lune Bleue, lorsque j'étais guerrière. Je ne suis devenue Étoile Bleue qu'une fois chef.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, la Pierre de Lune ? demanda Hermione.

— Elle se trouve au-delà du territoire du Clan du Vent, dans un lieu nommé Grotte de la Vie. Tous les chats s'y rendent au moins une fois dans leur vie. Les guérisseurs et les chefs y vont pour communier avec le Clan des Étoiles qui leur parle en rêves.

Hermione acquiesça. C'était vraiment fascinant, toutes ces croyances.

— A chaque pleine lune, les quatre Clans font une trêve et se retrouvent aux Quatre Chênes pour une Assemblée, ajouta Étoile Bleue. On échange les nouvelles de nos clans respectifs, on débat sur d'éventuels problèmes. La prochaine aura lieu dans deux jours.

Hermione acquiesça. La nuit tombait, et cette journée l'avait épuisée. Elle salua Étoile Bleue et se dirigea vers la tanière des apprentis. Elle se rendit compte que chaque chat dormait sur une couche de mousse mais qu'elle n'en avait pas. Nuage Doré s'approcha d'elle et souffla :

— Viens partager la mienne, je t'aiderai à faire la tienne demain.

Reconnaissante, Hermione accepta et la rejoignit. Elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir. En revanche son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves très étranges. Des miaulements stridents retentissaient, le bruit d'un torrent déchainé se faisait entendre et un éclair de lumière blanche acheva cette vision apocalyptique.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas où elle se trouvait. Puis tout lui revint. Elle se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà haut et qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et Nuage d'Argent dans la tanière des apprentis. Elle sortit en s'étirant et savoura les chauds rayons qui illuminaient son pelage. Elle alla choisir quelque chose à manger et revint le déguster au soleil.

Nuage Doré et Nuage Fauve la rejoignirent et s'installèrent près d'elle pour déjeuner, tout en discutant de ce qui se passait dans le clan. Un des petits de Plume de Rouge-gorge avait de la fièvre, visiblement, et Longues Moustaches était à son chevet depuis l'aube. Une des anciennes se plaignait de douleurs au dos et Griffe de Tigre, un guerrier, s'était blessé en pourchassant un écureuil dans un arbre : une branche avait cassé et il était tombé lourdement sur le sol.

Leurs discussions furent interrompues par un appel d'Etoile Bleue depuis le Promontoire. Hermione réalisa alors que c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle devait recevoir son nom de guerrière. Elle se rendit fébrile près du Promontoire et s'assit près de Tornade Blanche. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard bienveillant qui l'apaisa un peu.

— Clan des Etoiles, clama Étoile Bleue, vous connaissez chaque chat par son nom. Je vous demande de donner à ce chat son nom de guerrier car il est trop âgé pour devenir apprenti. En vertu de l'autorité que me confère le titre de chef de Clan, et avec l'approbation de nos ancêtres, je donne à ce chat son nouveau nom. Dès lors, elle s'appellera Feuille d'Aubépine. Nous lui souhaitons de devenir un membre du Clan du Tonnerre à part entière et de respecter les lois de votre noble code.

Hermione répéta son nouveau nom dans son esprit. Feuille d'Aubépine… Oui, ça sonnait bien, elle aimait beaucoup. Nuage Doré fut la première à l'appeler par son nouveau nom, suivie de Tornade Blanche et Nuage Fauve. Finalement tout le clan se massa autour d'elle, scandant « Feuille d'Aubépine ! ». Elle éprouva une intense satisfaction à faire enfin officiellement partie du Clan du Tonnerre et remercia Étoile Bleue d'un signe de tête. La chatte grise le lui rendit puis se retira dans son antre.

~oOo~

Au moins deux lunes s'écoulèrent. Hermione finissait par se demander si elle rentrerait un jour chez elle. Et si oui, que se passerait-il ? Réintègrerait-elle son corps humain ? Resterait-elle un chat pour toujours ? La rentrée à Poudlard avait dû avoir lieu, les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles. Les chats des clans avaient des noms spécifiques pour les saisons. Ils nommaient l'hiver la saison des neiges, le printemps la saison des feuilles nouvelles, l'été la saison des feuilles vertes et l'automne la saison des feuilles mortes.

Elle avait suivi un entraînement intense avec Tornade Blanche. Oh bien sûr, elle n'était pas la meilleure guerrière, mais devait avouer qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Si sous sa forme humaine elle n'avait jamais eu d'affinités avec les activités physiques, sous sa forme de chat elle s'en tirait nettement mieux. Elle avait appris à chasser, désormais elle attrapait son propre gibier et chassait pour le reste du Clan. Son seul regret était de n'avoir pas encore assisté à une Assemblée des clans, un soir de pleine lune. La prochaine était la nuit même et Étoile Bleue n'avait pas encore désigné ceux qu'elle choisissait pour l'y accompagner.

Accompagnée de Nuage Fauve, elle rentra au camp, deux campagnols et un merle dans la gueule. La nuit commençait à tomber et Hermione regarda machinalement dans la direction du village où elle vivait avant, la ville des Bipèdes comme l'appelaient les chats du Clan du Tonnerre. Elle soupira à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir y retourner. Ses livres, ses plumes, sa baguette… L'autre Hermione avait dû tout emmener à Poudlard. Que s'y passait-il ? Elle avait espéré avoir une sorte de lien psychique avec son double qui la renseignerait sur ce qu'elle faisait, mais rien de tout cela n'existait.

Ils déposèrent leurs prises sur le tas de gibier et rejoignirent les autres apprentis près de la tanière pour manger. La lune était encore basse dans le ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, Étoile Bleue monta sur le Promontoire et annonça qui elle avait choisi pour l'accompagner à l'Assemblée.

— Plume Rousse, Longues Moustaches, Nuage de Feuille, Tornade Blanche, Pomme de Pin, Nuage de Souris, Pelage de Givre, Petite Oreille, Feuille d'Aubépine, Nuage Fauve et Nuage Doré.

Hermione resta un instant stupéfaite jusqu'à ce que Nuage Fauve lui donne un coup de patte amical pour qu'elle rejoigne les autres chats désignés. Elle ? Choisie pour une Assemblée ? Folle d'impatience elle se rua à la suite de Nuage Fauve et Nuage Doré, le cœur battant d'impatience.

Silencieusement la patrouille du Clan du Tonnerre traversa la forêt. La seule source de lumière provenait de la lune, nimbant les arbres de sa clarté laiteuse. Les nuits étaient fraiches, mais Hermione avait découvert qu'un pelage complet était une merveilleuse protection contre le froid. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de regretter sa cape de sorcière, sa belle écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et les flammes bleues qu'elle avait tant de facilité à créer et qu'il lui suffisait de tenir contre elle pour se réchauffer.

Après une longue marche, Étoile Bleue s'arrêta soudain au sommet d'une colline broussailleuse. Près d'elle, Plume Rousse était tapi, parfaitement camouflé dans les hautes herbes grâce à son pelage tigré, sa queue rousse s'agitant nerveusement. Elle s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à Tornade Blanche, assis près d'Étoile Bleue. Il l'enjoignit silencieusement à risquer un œil au-delà de la colline, ce qu'elle fit sans plus tarder. Elle demeura stupéfaite face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Quatre arbres, des chênes d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, se dressaient à la croisée des quatre territoires des clans rivaux. Sous sa forme de chat, elle les trouvait absolument gigantesques. Ils déployaient leurs branches jusqu'au ciel, jusqu'à la voûte céleste. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient. Au milieu trônait un grand rocher autour duquel se massaient les chats des autres clans. Il y en avait un nombre incroyable. Une dizaine de chaque clan, sans doute, mais c'était déjà plus que tout le Clan du Tonnerre réuni. Elle s'avança encore un peu, pour apercevoir des apprentis qui se chamaillaient gentiment, des anciens qui discutaient entre eux et des reines de clans adverses qui se toilettaient mutuellement.

Soudain Étoile Bleue se leva et leur fit signe de la suivre. Hermione suivit Tornade Blanche en s'efforçant de masquer son impatience. Elle avait l'impression d'aller à un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, avide de connaissance. Étoile Bleue fendit la foule de chats en se dirigeant vers trois mâles près du rocher. Hermione s'apprêtait à la suivre mais Tornade Blanche lui fit signe de rejoindre Nuage Fauve et Nuage Doré, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Ils discutaient avec deux apprentis d'un autre clan, celui de la Rivière à leur odeur. Elle ne se mêla pas à la conversation, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sursauta lorsque son regard croisa celui de Museau Balafré, assis non loin de là. L'animosité qu'elle lut dans ses yeux lui rappela Dolohov et la blessure qu'elle avait reçue à la poitrine se rappela à son souvenir. Elle choisit de s'éloigner et rejoignit Tornade Blanche qui discutait avec des chats du Clan du Vent. Ils étaient minces et assez petits, comme si le vent qui soufflait sur les hauts plateaux avait influé sur leur morphologie.

Soudain un miaulement perça la nuit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Grand Rocher. Étoile Bleue y était perchée, en compagnie des trois mâles qu'Hermione l'avait vue rejoindre.

— Le chat noir et blanc, c'est Étoile Filante, le chef du Clan du Vent, lui souffla Tornade Blanche.

— Celui qui a la mâchoire tordue, c'est Étoile Balafrée, le chef du Clan de la Rivière, ajouta Nuage Fauve qui l'avait rejointe. Et le plus sombre de tous, c'est Étoile Grise, le chef du Clan de l'Ombre.

Hermione acquiesça et se concentra sur ce que disaient les différents chefs. Ce fut très sommaire. Étoile Bleue parla simplement de la bonne santé des chatons du clan et d'un blaireau qu'ils avaient trouvé sur leurs terres quelques jours plus tôt et dont le Clan de la Rivière devrait se méfier. Les autres chefs mentionnèrent de nouveaux apprentis, ou bien de nouveaux guerriers ou de nouvelles naissances au sein de leur Clan. Hermione fut heureuse qu'Étoile Bleue ne parle pas d'elle. Elle avait déjà dû le faire lors d'une précédente Assemblée, de toute façon.

— Étoile Balafrée en impose, hein ? souffla Nuage Fauve.

Hermione acquiesça en regardant le grand chat beige, plus grand encore que Queue de Moineau. Il portait les cicatrices de nombreuses blessures. Étoile Bleue déclara l'Assemblée terminée et tous les chats qui tantôt s'étaient mêlés se scindèrent en quatre groupes distincts.

Ils rentrèrent au camp alors que la lune commençait à disparaître derrière les arbres. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Lorsqu'elle marcha sur une feuille morte, Hermione eut à nouveau un pincement au cœur. Cette fois, pas de doute, l'automne était là. Et dire que ses amies ignoraient complètement sa disparition. S'il lui arrivait le moindre problème – son rêve étrange lui revint à l'esprit –, qui viendrait la chercher ? Elle n'avait que ses griffes pour se défendre. Pas de livres, pas de baguette… Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante.

~oOo~

Quelques matins plus tard, lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la tanière des apprentis, elle poussa un cri de surprise en se retrouvant trempée du museau à la queue. Une pluie torrentielle tombait du ciel, c'était la première fois qu'il pleuvait autant depuis qu'elle était dans la forêt. Elle s'empressa de retourner à l'abri et s'ébroua vigoureusement.

— Eh ! grogna Nuage d'Argent. Fais attention, j'ai déjà fait ma toilette.

— Pardon, souffla-t-elle. Par Merlin, c'est un véritable déluge, dehors…

Elle se serait mordu les lèvres si elle en avait eu. C'était au moins la dixième fois qu'elle employait cette expression, s'attirant à chaque fois des regards suspicieux des autres chats qui se demandaient qui pouvait bien être ce Merlin. Forcément, ils juraient par le Clan des Étoiles, eux… Mais Nuage d'Argent semblait bien trop agacé par son pelage trempé pour se préoccuper de cela. Hermione s'aperçut que Nuage de Plume et Nuage Doré manquaient à l'appel dans la tanière. Ils étaient sans doute partis en patrouille et elle les plaignait sincèrement.

Ils commençaient à être à l'étroit dans cette tanière, Nuage Fauve et Nuage Doré avaient bientôt leur taille adulte, tout comme elle, et auraient eu bien plus leur place dans l'antre des guerriers. Mais ils devaient prouver qu'ils étaient dignes de devenir des guerriers avant d'avoir leur baptême, or aucune bataille n'avait eu lieu depuis longtemps.

Une course effrénée se fit soudain entendre et Hermione sortit la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. La patrouille revenait à toute allure, ses membres détrempés et l'air affolé. Griffe de Tigre, le chef de patrouille, se précipita vers l'antre d'Étoile Bleue.

— Nuage de Plume ! s'exclama Nuage de Souris. Que se passe-t-il ?

— La rivière déborde ! répondit l'apprenti en courant vers la tanière. On dirait qu'elle va tout inonder !

— Où est Nuage Doré ? demanda Nuage Fauve, le pelage hérissé par l'angoisse.

— Elle… elle a été emportée par le courant, balbutia Nuage de Plume, tremblant de froid et de peur. La terre s'est dérobée sous ses pattes et elle est tombée dans l'eau…

Nuage Fauve bondit hors de la tanière et se rua vers Pelage de Givre, restée au milieu de la clairière, l'air désemparé. Son pelage blanc était collé par l'eau, lui donnant une apparence chétive.

— Tornade Blanche a suivi le courant de la rivière, il nous a dit de rentrer au camp pour prévenir Étoile Bleue, dit-elle au chat doré.

A cet instant, Griffe de Tigre ressortit de l'antre de son chef et celle-ci appela :

— Feuille d'Aubépine ! Viens, j'ai à te parler.

— Étoile Bleue ! cria Nuage Fauve. On ne peut pas attendre, Nuage Doré est en danger !

— J'ai confiance en Tornade Blanche, répondit calmement la chatte grise. Il donnerait sa vie pour sauver un chat de son clan.

Hermione adressa un regard compatissant à Nuage Fauve mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas, fixant l'entrée du camp avec anxiété. Elle suivit alors Étoile Bleue dans son antre, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Longues Moustaches était aussi présent, la fixant de ses deux yeux ambrés.

— Feuille d'Aubépine, tu n'as pas oublié la prophétie dont je t'avais parlée lors de notre rencontre ? dit Étoile Bleue.

— Non, répondit Hermione, fébrile.

— Longues Moustaches juge qu'il est temps que nous te la révélions.

Le chat gris pâle ferma les yeux et énonça :

— « C'est de l'aubépine que viendra la lumière, Bipède et chat en un être réunis, la lumière resplendira ».

Hermione demeura immobile, répétant la prophétie dans sa tête, encore et encore. Étoile Bleue n'avait pas choisi son nom au hasard. Cette prophétie la concernait elle et elle seule. Mais cette histoire de lumière… Son rêve lui revint à l'esprit. Les eaux déchainées, les miaulements de détresse, la lumière. Longues Moustaches n'avait pas choisi un jour au hasard pour lui révéler cette prophétie.

— Je vais me joindre à la prochaine patrouille, murmura-t-elle.

— Feuille d'Aubépine, souffla doucement Étoile Bleue, tu as compris de quoi parlait la prophétie ?

— Je vais me joindre à la prochaine patrouille, répéta simplement Hermione avant de sortir de l'antre de son chef, sentant ses yeux bleus braqués sur elle.

Une dizaine de chats étaient rassemblés au milieu de la clairière, sous la pluie. Nuage Fauve trépignait d'impatience, les yeux pleins d'angoisse. Hermione vit aussi Perce-Neige la mère de Nuage Doré, Plume Rousse, Pelage de Givre, Nuage d'Argent et Queue de Moineau son mentor et Éclair Noir.

Étoile Bleue sortit de son antre pour les rejoindre. Elle adressa un regard indéchiffrable à Hermione qui eut une fois de plus l'impression d'avoir Dumbledore face à elle. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Nuage de Feuille, assise devant sa tanière, à l'abri des fougères. La jeune chatte s'inclina respectueusement.

La patrouille s'empressa de quitter le camp dont la responsabilité avait été confiée à Griffe de Tigre en l'absence d'Étoile Bleue. A la tête de la patrouille, la chatte grise marchait d'un pas rapide et décidé. Seuls quelques poils hérissés sur son échine trahissaient sa peur et son inquiétude. Ils marchèrent un long moment avant d'arriver en vue de la rivière. Ou plutôt du torrent déchainé qu'elle était devenue. Perce-Neige poussa une exclamation horrifiée, imitée par Nuage d'Argent.

— Aucun chat ne peut sortir vivant d'un tel courant ! s'exclama Éclair Noir.

Perce-Neige cracha furieusement et il se tut. Hermione secoua la tête devant un tel manque de tact, levant les yeux au ciel. _Non mais vraiment_ … pensa-t-elle, excédée. Étoile Bleue s'avança prudemment jusqu'à un mètre de l'eau. Des morceaux de bois, des pierres et d'autres éléments étaient charriés par le courant sans aucun ménagement. Si Nuage Doré s'en était sortie c'était un miracle. Elle essaya d'apercevoir Tornade Blanche à travers les arbres mais ceux-ci étaient trop nombreux et le chat blanc sans doute trop loin. L'inquiétude l'étreignit à son tour.

— Suivez-moi, et soyez très prudent ! clama Étoile Bleue en avançant le long de la rivière en crue.

Ils obéirent, se tenant à distance de l'eau. Hermione était presque contente qu'il pleuve autant et que son pelage soit collé à son corps, personne ne verrait ses poils se hérisser de peur ainsi. Nuage Fauve humait l'air constamment, essayant sans doute de repérer une trace de sa sœur.

— Là ! hurla soudain Pelage de Givre.

Hermione se pencha pour voir de quoi elle parlait. Une fourrure blanche se distinguait nettement entre les arbres, immobile près de l'eau. Étoile Bleue se mit à courir, suivie de la patrouille. Hermione sentit son cœur battre de soulagement, Tornade Blanche avait l'air d'aller bien. Soudain un bruit d'effondrement sinistre les arrêta dans leur course. A une longueur de queue d'Étoile Bleue la terre venait de disparaître, engloutie par les flots. Hermione n'hésita pas, elle s'élança à toute vitesse, pria Merlin, le Clan des Étoiles et bondit par-dessus le précipice.

— Feuille d'Aubépine ! entendit-elle hurler derrière elle.

Elle planta ses griffes dans la terre sur laquelle elle atterrit, ses pattes trempant dans les flots. La panique s'empara d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas assez de force pour se hisser, elle n'y arriverait jamais… S'accrochant de toutes ses forces, elle sentit soudain une mâchoire se refermer sur la peau de son cou et on l'aida à grimper. Une fois en sûreté, elle reprit son souffle, le cœur battant.

— Tu as perdu la tête ? s'exclama la voix de Tornade Blanche au-dessus d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête, se releva sans répondre et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Un mélange de soulagement et d'horreur s'empara d'elle. Nuage Doré se trouvait un mètre sous eux, accrochée à une racine, les yeux exorbités par la peur, toutes griffes dehors.

— Feuille d'Aubépine ! cria-t-elle. Aide-moi !

Hermione eut le réflexe idiot de lever une patte, prête à saisir sa baguette et à jeter un sort à Nuage Doré pour la faire léviter. Mais elle n'avait rien ! Rien pour l'aider… Elle jeta un œil en arrière et vit Nuage Fauve faire quelques pas en arrière avant de se mettre à courir à toutes pattes et s'élancer par-dessus le fossé comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

Tornade Blanche se précipita pour l'aider tandis qu'Hermione cherchait désespérément un moyen d'aider Nuage Doré. Le chat doré se précipita près d'Hermione, affolé.

— Nuage Doré ! cria-t-il.

Il se pencha mais sa sœur était bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse espérer la rattraper. Hermione réfléchit, le plus vite qu'elle put, le cerveau en ébullition. S'ils parvenaient à tendre un bâton à Nuage Doré elle pourrait s'y agripper et ils pourraient la hisser… Elle se retourna pour aviser les arbres derrière elle tandis que Tornade Blanche et Nuage Fauve tentaient vainement de récupérer l'apprentie.

Soudain un bruit qu'elle connaissait affreusement bien lui perça les oreilles. Un grand nombre de miaulement désespérés, dont certains lui étaient bien trop familiers… Elle fit volteface et vit avec horreur que la terre sur laquelle se trouvait toute la patrouille ainsi que le petit rebord où étaient Tornade Blanche et Nuage Fauve venaient de s'effondrer inexorablement. Tous les chats furent emportés par les flots, poussant des hurlements terrorisés.

— Non ! cria Hermione, horrifiée.

Elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait le long de la rive mais plus elle avançait plus la rivière s'encaissait. Elle fut bientôt plusieurs mètres au dessus de l'eau, observant impuissante tous ses camarades de Clan se débattre dans les vagues. Son regard s'arrêta sur un pelage doré qui tout à coup heurta une pierre et disparut sous les flots.

— Nuage Fauve ! hurla-t-elle.

La peur, la panique, la colère de ne pouvoir rien faire, la pluie qui la trempait jusqu'aux os, la mort qui menaçait tous ces chats qui l'avaient accueillis… Elle sentit une intense chaleur irradier tout son corps. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Figée, incapable de bouger, elle vit soudain une lumière blanche émaner de sa patte avant droite. Que lui arrivait-il ? Son autre patte se mit aussi à irradier, et bientôt ce fut le moindre de ses poils qui dégagea une intense lumière blanche. Tous les rayons que cela produisait convergèrent soudain vers un seul point : la rivière. Elle observa, ébahie, tous ses camarades être touchés par la lumière et s'élever lentement au dessus de l'eau. Sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur et soient délicatement déposés sur la terre ferme.

Hermione sentit ses pattes trembler alors que la lumière diminuait d'intensité. Elle chancela, ses forces l'abandonnant et s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente.

~oOo~

Hermione eut besoin de plusieurs jours dans la tanière de Longues Moustaches pour se remettre de cette épreuve. Personne ne lui demanda comment elle avait fait cela, ils pensaient sans doute tous que le Clan des Étoiles s'était manifesté à travers elle. Au moins la prophétie lui apparaissait-elle clairement, à présent. « C'est de l'aubépine que viendra la lumière… »

Lorsqu'elle fut rétablie, on célébra enfin les baptêmes de guerriers de Nuage Fauve et Nuage Doré. Tout le Clan se rassembla au milieu de la clairière, à l'appel d'Étoile Bleue. Les deux apprentis se tenaient fièrement près de leur chef.

— Nuage Fauve, Nuage Doré, déclama Étoile Bleue avec solennité, promettez-vous de respecter le Code du Guerriers, de protéger et de défendre le Clan au péril de votre vie ?

De concert, les deux jeunes chats répondirent un « oui » à la fois ferme et fébrile.

— Alors par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Clan des Étoiles, je vous donne vos noms de chasseurs. Nuage Fauve, à partir de maintenant du t'appelleras Cœur de Lion. Nos ancêtres n'oublieront pas ton courage indomptable et ta loyauté, et nous t'accueillons dans nos rangs en tant que guerrier à part entière.

Cœur de Lion s'avança vers son chef qui lui toucha le sommet de la tête du museau tandis qu'il lui léchait l'épaule avec déférence. Puis Étoile Bleue se tourna vers sa sœur.

— Nuage Doré, à partir de maintenant tu t'appelleras Bouton d'Or. Nos ancêtres n'oublieront pas ton courage et ta force et nous t'accueillons dans nos rangs en tant que guerrière à part entière.

Bouton d'Or exécuta le même rituel que son frère. Lorsque ce fut fait, tout le Clan se mit à scander leurs nouveaux noms de guerriers, Hermione la première, débordante de fierté pour ses deux amis.

— Ce n'est pas fini, clama Étoile Bleue pour couvrir les exclamations. Je tiens à saluer le courage d'un autre chat sans qui nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui. Il s'agit de Feuille d'Aubépine, à qui je dois la vie tout comme bon nombre de chats ici présents. Feuille d'Aubépine, au nom de tout le Clan, je te remercie.

Stupéfaite, Hermione vit Étoile Bleue s'incliner respectueusement. Son ébahissement atteignit son apogée lorsqu'elle vit tous les autres chats du Clan imiter leur chef et baisser la tête avec déférence devant elle. Son cœur se serra d'émotion.

— Feuille d'Aubépine, tu es un digne membre du Clan du Tonnerre, ajouta Étoile Bleue en relevant la tête.

Hermione soupira. Oui, elle était fière d'avoir prouvé sa valeur. Mais la prophétie était accomplie, elle avait rempli sa mission… Elle regarda Étoile Bleue droit dans les yeux et répondit :

— Je veux rentrer chez moi.

~oOo~

Étoile Bleue échangea un regard avec Hermione avant de s'engager dans le sombre tunnel menant à la Grotte de la Vie. A la fois curieuse et anxieuse, Hermione la suivit. Derrière elle, les pas de Nuage de Feuille, Tornade Blanche, Cœur de Lion et Bouton d'Or résonnaient sur le sol froid. Elle sentait la fatigue dans tous ses membres, le voyage du camp du Clan du Tonnerre aux Hautes Pierres où se trouvait la Grotte de la Vie avait duré toute une journée.

Ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle, haute de deux ou trois mètres, au milieu de laquelle trônait une pierre à la forme étrange. Le plafond était à découvert, permettant à la pâle lumière de la lune d'éclairer un peu l'endroit.

— Lorsque la Pierre de Lune s'illuminera, tu te coucheras à côté et la toucheras de ton museau, dit calmement Étoile Bleue. Lorsque tu t'endormiras, le Clan des Étoiles te ramènera chez toi et tu redeviendras celle que tu étais.

Hermione ignora les regards perplexes des quatre autres chats qui ne savaient rien de sa forme humaine d'origine.

— Je… garderai un souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda Hermione.

— Oui, comme si tu l'avais vécu, répondit la chatte grise. Mais c'est quelque chose qu'il te faudra taire, au risque d'attirer la curiosité sur nous.

Hermione comprit qu'elle parlait des humains qui pourraient avoir envie de venir les observer et se jura de garder cette aventure totalement secrète. A cet instant, un rayon de lune éclaira la Pierre qui irradia d'une lumière éblouissante. Hermione mit un moment à s'y habituer et lorsque ce fut fait, elle observa la Pierre de Lune, si semblable à l'astre dont elle venait et qui trônait dans le ciel.

Elle se tourna vers ses amis.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester ? demanda Cœur de Lion avec tristesse.

— Je ne peux pas, répondit Hermione. Mais je ne vous oublierai jamais.

Elle toucha chacun de leurs museaux du sien, espérant leur faire comprendre à quel point elle les aimait et était triste de les quitter.

— Tu feras de grandes choses, où que tu sois, dit Tornade Blanche d'une voix sereine.

Hermione inclina la tête, échangea un regard avec Nuage de Feuille, toujours aussi douce et calme. Bouton d'Or semblait plus nerveuse mais frotta sa joue à celle d'Hermione avec affection.

— Adieu, Feuille d'Aubépine, souffla Nuage de Lion.

Hermione lui effleura l'épaule de la queue puis s'avança vers la Pierre de Lune. Elle s'allongea comme le lui avait dit Étoile Bleue et posa son museau contre la surface froide. Aussitôt elle fut gagnée par le sommeil. Des silhouettes félines lumineuses apparurent et marchèrent silencieusement à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans une nouvelle léthargie.

~oOo~

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. L'endroit où elle se trouvait désormais était chaud et familier. Des tentures rouges autour d'elle, un lit confortable. C'était son dortoir à Poudlard, ni plus ni moins. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer au souvenir des amis qu'elle venait de quitter mais ceux qu'elle retrouvait se rappelèrent à son souvenir. Elle sourit et se rendormit, en songeant que cette nuit, ses amis dormiraient sous les mêmes étoiles qu'elle.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, je sais que c'était très long, mais si vous avez réussir à tenir jusqu'à la fin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) Ca m'a fendu le cœur de la faire partir, mais je voulais coller au canon de JKR (au moins pour la chronologie^^), donc je ne pouvais pas laisser Hermione là-bas, même si son "double" n'est sans doute pas moins compétente qu'elle, ils s'en sortent très bien au début du tome 6 ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Pour ceux qui connaissent la saga (bien que je doute qu'il y ait parmi les lecteurs des gens qui se lancent dans un crossover sans connaître le 2e univers^^), les deux autres reines avec Plume de Rouge-Gorge sont Fleur de Saule, mère de Nuage Gris et Plume Blanche, mère de Nuage de Sable. Les deux petits de Plume de Rouge-Gorge sont Nuage de Poussière et Nuage de Jais. Nuage d'Argent et Nuage de Souris deviendront respectivement Vif-Argent et Poil de Souris, mais ça, ça a dû paraître assez évident^^ Nuage de Plume quand à lui deviendra Longue Plume :) (c'est sous ces noms que vous les connaissez au début du premier livre de la saga, Plume de Rouge-Gorge quant à elle n'en fait pas partie bien que je ne l'aie pas inventée)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
